


Collect Your Prize

by xxicentury



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, idk what this was ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxicentury/pseuds/xxicentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo's relentless stress over a failed biology test and upcoming exams, he attempts to coax the latter into "de-stressing" with a bet; if Chanyeol manages to score a three pointer in basketball, Kyungsoo will have to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collect Your Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this based on a prompt I once saw on Tumblr but can't find anymore :( ALSO originally Kaisoo but I figured this would suit Chansoo more and I am pure Chansoo trash just as I am Kaisoo trash ok 
> 
> Originally on AFF.

* * *

 

 

The final bell had rung, signalling the end of the school day.

Kyungsoo rounded the corner that lead to the next hall. His mind was preoccupied with the latest biology test which he was positive he failed. Normally, he would study two days in advance with revisions of what he has learned each night, but with two Independent Study Units due within the same week, studying for the test just wasn't possible. The thought of anything less than an 80% scared the living hell out of him. Kyungsoo would rather get a tattoo of a third nipple on his chest than to have any distractions or causes that could ruin his chances of a promising future.

Still mentally scolding himself, he hadn't realized the oncoming figure heading towards his direction. With his gaze focused downward and a gloomy cloud of negative emotions hovering over his head, Kyungsoo bumps into someone's chest. The impact sends him stumbling backwards, but strong hands hold him up before he could fall flat on his ass.

"Better watch where you're going, Soo."

Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the person whom he had crashed into. There stood Park with that ever present teasing smirk of his. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss or slap that smirk off of his face. Chanyeol's pale skin glistened with a thin sheet of sweat, his red hair sticking messily to his forehead and his gym clothes hanging loosely over his tall yet toned build. His backpack was slung lazily over his shoulder in a typical fashion that screamed _'Chanyeol!'_ The sparkle in his dark eyes mimicked the same teasing effect that his lips held.

"You can let go of me now." Kyungsoo deadpanned, trying to hide the blush that arose to his cheeks against his will.

He refused too look at Chanyeol any longer, opting to fix his glasses that went askew with the near-fall experience. His hands straightened out his navy blue blazer and he began to dust off the invisible dirt on his beige pants not long after. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol weren't exactly the bestest of friends, but they were close enough to be considered good friends; good friends with a lot of banter and the there-but-not-there sexual tension. The two had a mutual frenemy thing going on with the occasional flirty moments here or there. Most of the time, Chanyeol would do the flirting. At least, that's what Kyungsoo thinks. Or hopes. And most of the time, he would respond with a snarky remark. It was a dynamic the two had taken on when they first met each other freshmen year.

Chanyeol pouts. "Aww, you're so mean to me." He casually slings an arm around Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders as they continue walking down the hallway. "Anyway, what's got you so down?"

"I flunked my bio test." Kyungsoo mumbles, still casting his gaze on the pale linoleum floors.

"Oh c'mon, that's nothing! I almost failed Chemistry last semester. And Functions."

"You don't understand Chanyeol."

The latter rolls his eyes, because yes, he's pretty sure he understands. Kyungsoo was that guy with the highest grades in most of his classes. The teachers love him and parents want their children to be like him. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo well enough to know that every mark, every grade counted towards his future. He decides to keep quiet about the test and steers the topic elsewhere.

"So where are we headed?" He asks.

"To my locker," Kyungsoo says.

"No, I meant after."

The smaller of the two raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean after?"

They stop in front of his locker. It's tacky and blue and it has a smell that he's been trying to get rid of for the past nine months, but to no avail. He opens it and grabs whatever folders and textbooks are necessary before placing them in his bag. 

Chanyeol leans against the other lockers with his arms crossed. "You seem stressed. You need to de-stress my friend."

"And how do you suggest I do that when we have exams coming up in two weeks?" Kyungsoo counters, closing his locker once he has everything. He stares at his friend expectantly. There's no time to relax or do anything remotely close to de-stressing when he has to study.

"We're graduating in a few weeks! We'll be free from this place once and for all and you're telling me that you don't feel excited to get this done and over with?" Chanyeol questions incredulously. He shifts his body to face Kyungsoo. "Have you ever done anything for yourself? No studying - just having fun?"

"Yes I have!" Kyungsoo exclaims looking offended. "I... I go for walks? And I... read."

They walk out of the school together. Students bustle from left to right, spilling out of the school and flooding the sidewalks. The sky above is pale blue and the sun is shining down on the city. Already Kyungsoo could feel the heat in his constricting uniform. It was a sure sign of the summer season.

Chanyeol fakes a yawn as the distance from the school grows. "Boring. Tell you what, I can help you."

"And how are you gonna do that?" 

Chanyeol eyes him for a few seconds. His stare is a little too intense for him and Kyungsoo feels a little flustered and hot all over. It's moments like these where the tension is palpable and Kyungsoo would be lying if he said there weren't times when he felt like spontaneously making out with Chanyeol in the middle of the hallway. But neither of them has ever crossed that line. Chanyeol leans down to Kyungsoo's ear. The smaller male could feel his hot breath on his neck; on his cheek. His breath hitches and he prays the other won't notice. 

"Take me to your place and I can show you." Chanyeol's voice is low and breathy. 

Kyungsoo elbows him in the stomach and Chanyeol doubles over in pain, clutching the area where he had hit him. The younger student laughs off the latter's advances as he attempts to will away the weird feeling pooling in his gut. "Like I'd ever let that happen." He walks forward, not waiting for Chanyeol to catch up.

"Okay, okay!" He runs up to him with a genuine grin and Kyungsoo can't help but smile up at the taller boy. "Hey, okay. Let's have a bet then."

"What kind of bet?"

"If I score a three-pointer in basketball, you have to go on a date with me."

Kyungsoo abruptly stops in his tracks, standing dumbly in the middle of the sidewalk. Chanyeol doesn't notice until he turns his head around only to find Kyungsoo frozen a few steps back. He retracts his steps and flashes him a cocky grin.

"Wh-wh-but-" Kyungsoo stutters but is unable to properly form a coherent sentence. His mind is on overdrive and he can definitely feel the heat on his face. It's almost comical how much wider his already large eyes had gotten and how his jaw is hanging agape. All the while, a swarm of red tints his cheeks, ears, and neck. His friend-and-occasional-flirt has just bet to have a date. _With him_.

"Come with me." Chanyeol grabs a hold of the boy's hand and drags him to God knows where.

Kyungsoo wordlessly allows the guy to bring him to whatever destination he has in mind because frankly, he's still having trouble trying to comprehend what just happened. They stroll past familiar houses and short rows of connected stores. The two boys continue to walk until they lose sight of the street where Chanyeol lives, moving past the convenience store they frequent, and away from the small park connected to a nearby neighborhood when they pause in front of a local basketball court. There are a few people playing on the court, dribbling and passing the ball to one another. None of them are from their high school judging by the fact that they seem too young to be high school students. 

Chanyeol walks onto the court with Kyungsoo in tow and approaches one of the kids holding the ball. He smiles down at the boy with a bowl haircut. "Hey. Can I borrow your basket ball for a second? I promise I'll be quick."

The small boy, though confused, hands the ball over to Chanyeol. "Thanks!"

He walks to the middle of the court, finally letting go of Kyungsoo's hand. "You know, that boy kinda looks like you."

Kyungsoo glares at him. "No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does. He has your black hair and pale skin and that bowl haircut. Plus, you guys are practically the same height." Chanyeol throws him his infamous teasing smirk.

"I'm leaving." Just as he's about to turn on his heels, a hand grabs at his wrist, preventing him from going any further.

The latter stares at him with big, pleading eyes. "Don't leave just yet. I haven't even thrown the ball!"

"I didn't agree to this bet either! What do I get if you lose?"

"The most mind-blowing sex of your life."

Kyungsoo scoffs and crosses his arms. He squints. "No thanks. I'll just leave after. Now throw the damn ball before I lose my patience."

"Oh, bossy Soo. I like that."

Kyungsoo goes over towards the sidelines as he watches Chanyeol play with the ball in his hands for a little while. He takes four steps back from the middle of the court and dribbles it on the ground, pauses, and dribbles again. The ball twists in his hands and rotates as he spins it mindlessly. Chanyeol positions himself in his "basketball" stance, his right hand on the bottom of the ball and his left hand on the side before he jumps and pushes his right hand upwards.The ball goes flying across the court and Kyungsoo can't help the anticipation building up as the ball hits the rim. A part of him really wants it to ~~go in~~ miss. But then the ball rolls around the rim twice before it stops just at the edge and flops down onto the ground, missing the inside of the basket by just a centimeter. 

"NO!" He screams dramatically, dropping onto his knees in defeat.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and makes his way over to console his friend. "Looks like you didn't make it. Whoops. No date then."

"The offer of sex still stands," Chanyeol whimpers, looking up at the short boy with hopeful eyes.

He wants to slap him. "I didn't ask for sex. A bet is a bet. You lose. I win. No date."

Chanyeol looks down in silent grief. A few seconds pass with no sign of moving, just kneeling on the floor looking like a lost child which looks ridiculous considering his height. The kid with whom he has borrowed the basketball from looks at him weirdly, shrugs his shoulders, then runs to retrieve the ball. 

"Look, it's oka-"

All of a sudden, the supposed athlete jumps up and down in front of Kyungsoo with a pout and incessant whining. He doesn't know what to do other than stare at the outburst of strange behaviour. 

"Go out with me please Kyungie!" Chanyeol practically begs, clutching onto the other boy's arm in desparation. He never ever used the nickname 'Kyungie' on Kyungsoo. The name makes him cringe. It's a bad sign from what he could tell.

"No! I have to study-" Kyungsoo tries to tell him in a hushed voice which only causes Chanyeol's behaviour to become more absurd. Chanyeol flops onto the ground like a fish out of water and begins to throw a tantrum, rolling around and kicking the air like a child who just got told that they couldn't eat dessert before dinner. He flings his long arms around wildly, his gym clothes wrinkling and bright hair flopping everywhere. Kyungsoo looks around frantically only to find onlooking spectators witnessing the scene before him. Even the kids playing basketball stopped and a mother pushing her stroller on the sidewalk looks at them strangely.

"Please go out with me. Please please please-"

"If I agree, will you please stop making a fool out of yourself! People are looking!" Kyungsoo aggressively whispers. The stares from everyone makes him squirmy and uncomfortable. He was never one to enjoy the spotlight.

"Yes!" Chanyeol exclaims. "Yes yes, but only if you agree!" His flailing and rolling continues and Kyungsoo knows he won't stop unless he agrees. Begrudgingly, he grunts and gives in to the stupidity of the situation.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go on a date with you!"

"YES!"

Chanyeol jolts up and smiles at Kyungsoo as if he discovered the answer to all of life's mysteries. His eyes shine with happiness and Kyungsoo can't help but fall a little deeper for him. Unable to fight off the infectious joy radiating off of the latter, Kyungsoo finds his lips tugging upward. Chanyeol pulls him into a hug, receiving a small squeak from the other. Before he could respond to the hug, Chanyeol is already letting go.

"You said yes to the date, and therefore, you cannot take your words back."

Without a second to spare, he runs off leaving Kyungsoo standing stupidly (again) in the middle of the basketball court. He blinks, trying to make sense of the situation but his mind comes up with no logical answer. The vibration of his phone brings him back to reality, only to find that the stares of the spectators haven't left him. Heat rushes to his face as he scrambles to grab the phone from his trouser's pocket. Despite the lazy smile adorning his lips and the trembling of his fingers over the phone screen, he begins to head home.

There's a text from Chanyeol.

**_From: asshole (chanyeol)_ **

_lol can't believe you fell for that. you're so cute when you're flustered. i'll pick you up tomorrow @ 6pm for our date ;)_

Kyungsoo halts in his tracks, re-reading the text until it begins to blur his vision. It's then that everything settles in; Chanyeol purposely threw a hissy fit in front of strangers, leaving Kyungsoo no choice but to comply to the offer of a date. His features twist into a scowl, angrily texting the asshole back.

**_To: asshole (chanyeol)_ **

_You piece of shit._


End file.
